Atracción Peligrosa
by Yoe6669
Summary: Hermione tiene 5 años casada con Draco, sin embargo no puede evitar sentir que algo le falta a su vida. El nuevo socio de su esposo llega a su vida para ponerla de cabeza, sin darse cuenta cómo ocurrió se convierten en amantes bajo las narices de su esposo. Ella sabe que Ron le esconde algo, ¿Qué puede ser? ¿Qué secretos le esconde también su esposo? ¿Quién es el misterioso hombre
1. Capítulo I

Discleimer: Todos los personajes de Harry Potter pwrtenecen a J.K. Rowling. solo está historia es mía.

...

 **Hermione.**

Es increíble cuando volteas a ver hacia el pasado y te das cuenta de todo lo que han cambiado las cosas y las personas a tu alrededor, es increíble notar el paso del tiempo que hasta hace poco no habías notado, pero cuando piensas en el pasado te sorprendes a ti mismo diciendote "de eso hace cinco años ya". Porque realmente no entiendes en qué momento parpadeaste y pasó todo ese tiempo de golpe. Hace cinco años me casé con mi esposo, hace cinco años esa pareció ser una buena idea, pero justo ahora veo que arruiné mi vida al hacerlo, ¿Por qué me casé con él? Principalmente porque era muy distinto a lo que es ahora, Draco era más amable, más cariñoso y parecía ser una persona mucho más profunda de lo que es ahora.

Cuando éramos niños estudiábamos juntos en el colegio, él siempre me molestaba y me trataba tan mal que confieso que lo odiaba, lo odiaba demasiado siendo sincera. Pero fuimos creciendo, comenzamos a hablar como personas civilizadas y pude entender muchas cosas de su personalidad, entendí por lo que pasaba: la presión por ser igual a su padre y cumplir con ciertos aspectos que la alta sociedad le exigía lo estaba volviendo loco. Ese Draco un poco atormentado que luchaba por cambiar y enfrentarse a su padre llamó mi atención sobremanera, comenzó a gustarme el niño ególatra y mimado que al parecer tenía algo más en la cabeza que un lindo cabello rubio platino, la complejidad y profundidad de sus sentimientos me atraparon, y, ¿Por qué negarlo? Draco es sumamente guapo con sus ojos grises y su rostro blanco y perfilado, casi parece un modelo el desgraciado.

Hace cinco años me casé totalmente enamorada, totalmente cegada y totalmente ilusionada. Pero el amor acabó, el enamoramiento cesó y abrí los ojos nuevamente, Draco volvía a ser el mismo idiota de siempre, me dí cuenta de lo frío y superficial que suele ser, de lo agresivo que tiende a ponerse cuando lo desafías. Y yo suelo desafiarlo demasiadas veces, Draco jamás me ha golpeado y quiero pensar que es incapaz de hacerlo, pero qué sé yo... Él no es el mismo hombre con el que me casé.

Hasta tener sexo comienza a ser una tortura para mí, no es que sea malo en lo que hace, él es realmente bueno sexualmente hablando. Pero últimamente lo siento lejano, como si no estuviera ahí conmigo sino en un sitio muy lejano, me siento usada la verdad, como si usara mi cuerpo para reemplazar el de alguien más, alguien que está en su cabeza mucho más de lo que estoy yo. Ya llegué al punto donde la verdad no me apetece hacerlo con él, creo que no he llegado a odiarlo solo por todos los años que pasamos juntos, por las confesiones y las lágrimas derramadas por ambos en momentos de debilidad.

—Esta noche debemos ir a una fiesta, ponte algo hermoso —me dijo Draco sin llegar a mirarme, demasiado ocupado en sus negocios como para preocuparse por algo más.

—De acuerdo —respondí con voz monocorde.

Y fue en ese momento, mientras buscaba en el enorme clóset un vestido para ponerme; que me di cuenta que necesitaba algo, algo más para ser feliz... No me sentía como yo misma, no me sentía plena, simplemente quería algo más que en ese momento no tenía y lo peor es que estaba segura que jamás lo tendría. Me sentía demasiado sola, demasiado atrapada entre cuatro paredes y un techo, y al darme cuenta de eso solo pude sentir pánico, estaba segura que si seguía ese rumbo de pensamientos me daría un ataque de claustrofobia. Necesitaba correr, sentirme lo suficientemente libre como para que nunca más me diera un ataque como aquel.

Como si nada hubiera pasado terminé de elegir un vestido, de color azul porque quería pensar en el mar y el agua tranquila, en el cielo infinito en el que me encantaría volar como un ave; zapatos negros de tacón y pequeñas piezas de joyería del mismo color negro únicamente para no escuchar la larga retalia de Draco diciendo que no le gustaba que fuera de manera tan sencilla a una de sus fiestas, pero es que la verdad nunca le he prestado atención a la joyería y es probable que sea la única mujer en el mundo que aunque tiene muchas piezas que ponerse prefiere no usar nada. La verdad a mí me gusta ver joyería, pero no usarla, siempre olvido completar mi atuendo con una pulsera o un collar pues nada de eso me importa demasiado. Recogí mi cabello lo mejor que pude pues hoy quería dejar mi cuello al descubierto, tardé demasiado en controlar la maraña que tengo por cabello, pero finalmente lo conseguí: un moño lo suficientemente decente como para poder salir de mi casa.

—¿Estás lista? —inquirió Draco totalmente listo para irnos.

—Me falta solo pintarme los labios —respondí procediendo a hacerlo mientras mi rubio esposo me decía que iba a buscar el auto.

Tan solo media hora después llegamos a la mansión de los Nott, uno de los socios de Draco en una de sus empresas. Draco contaba con tres empresas de su familia: una de cosméticos, una de papelería y otra de ropa. Yo era la abogada principal de la empresa textil y estaba próxima a involucrarme en la empresa de cosméticos muy pronto, me gustaba mi trabajo, en realidad era lo único que hasta los momentos me hacían sentir un poco más viva.

La hermosa mansión nos dió la bienvenida, tan imponente como la nuestra, pero con un jardín aún más hermoso el cual recorrí con la vista antes de entrar. Draco me tomó de la mano como un auténtico caballero de modales perfectos, entramos al lugar saludando a todos con una sonrisa que en mi caso no llegaba a mis ojos, siendo sincera no quería estar ahí con esas personas tan falsas, donde no me sentía cómoda y de donde quería salir corriendo. Una vez que hice los saludos suficientes como para escapar sin parecer grosera, salí del salón hacia un pequeño balcón que daba al jardín dispuesta a observarlo un rato más. Llegué hasta la barandilla y suspiré sonoramente, alcé la vista al cielo sorprendiéndome de la cantidad de estrellas que podían observarse a esa hora, sin poder evitarlo sonreí, después de todo era una linda noche, era un lindo cielo y estaba agradecida por poder verlo.

—Es extraño ver en una fiesta como esta a una persona que se tome su tiempo en disfrutar las estrellas —dijo una voz profunda en algún lugar de mi derecha, volteé a verlo con auténtica curiosidad pues no era una voz que reconociera.

Un pelirrojo alto y delgado miraba en mi dirección con una sonrisa sincera, la luz proveniente del salón iluminaba sus ojos del mismo color azul de mi vestido.

—Eso es porque las personas allá adentro están muy ocupados contando su dinero —repliqué sin inmutarme demasiado ante el desconocido.

—Eso es verdad —concedió riendo divertido—. Pero, ¿Tú no eres acaso una de esas personas?

—Por si no lo has notado estoy aquí afuera contigo.

—¿Y una vez que entres? —inquirió él casi con desafío en su voz— ¿No serás igual que ellos una vez que estés rodeada por ellos?

—Yo no cambio lo que soy por nadie —dije comenzando a ofenderme, ese pelirrojo estaba comenzando a hacerme perder la paciencia, lo cual era extraño pues paciencia es lo que me sobra.

—Ya veremos —replicó divertido, era como si mi molestia lo divirtiera, ese hombre me exasperaba totalmente.

—Ron —lo llamó una mujer que reconocí como Pansy Parkinson, tenía que ser justamente ella, con lo mucho que la odiaba, aunque claro que entendía que él me sacara de mis casillas, si estaba con ella algo se le debería de pegar—, ven ya están por presentarte. —de repente la mujer reparó en mi presencia, levantó su labio en señal de asco, gesto que fue correspondido por mí— Granger, tú también deberías venir.

—Ese no es mi apellido —repliqué, yo siempre supe lo mucho que ella estaba enamorada de Draco, en realidad todo el mundo siempre lo supo, pero Draco nunca le prestó la debida atención.

—Agradece que estoy siendo amable, zorra. —No puedo decir que su actitud me hubiera sorprendido pues ella siempre me trataba así, claro está que yo no iba a quedarme callada ante su manera de tratarme.

Sin embargo antes de decir algo Draco llegó hasta a mí, me tomó del brazo y me hizo entrar antes de poder replicar. El hombre llamado Ron y Pansy fueron tras nosotros, él parecía estarse divirtiendo mucho, mientras Pansy no dejan de mirarnos a Draco y a mí.

—Quiero presentarles a un nuevo socio, tanto mío cómo de Draco —dijo Theodore llamando la atención de todos, hizo un gesto hacia el pelirrojo quien se acercó con una sonrisa falsa en su rostro. "Hipócrita", pensé para mis adentros.

—Mucho gusto —dijo Ron a todos—, es un placer para mí estar aquí, esperemos que nuestros negocios prosperen.

El descarado pelirrojo subió su copa como si brindara, pero lo hizo en mi dirección y dirigiéndome una mirada tan profundo que me hizo enrojecer y que mis piernas temblaran, ¿Qué me pasaba? La verdad hacía tiempo que no me sentía tan viva como cuando ese hombre me miró de aquella manera.

...

Fin del capitulo!

Como dije este fic va dedicado a mis lectores, este primer capitulo es dedicado a Scorose07.

sin embargo no subiré capítulo hasta que no concluya alguno de mis otros fic. Espero les guste.


	2. Capítulo II

**Hermione**

Ronald Weasley, así se llamaba el nuevo socio de Draco y Theodore. Al que yo ya había bautizado como "el idiota pelirrojo", no era el sobrenombre mas ingenioso, era un idiota y un pelirrojo... Yo podía hacerlo mejor, pero es que cuando pensaba en él solo podía decir: Maldito pelirrojo o idiota pelirrojo, y la verdad es que no quería maldecir tanto cada pocos segundos. El idiota pelirrojo me miraba con curiosidad de vez en cuando durante la fiesta, mientras la zorra de Parkinson no se descolgaba de su brazo y le presentaba a literalmente todo el mundo, no había nadie en esa fiesta que ya no hubiera conocido y entablado conversación con el hombre, bueno si algo tenia Pansy Parkinson era experiencia en las relaciones personales, ¿Ya dije que era una zorra...?

Lo peor fue saber que trabajaría con ese imbécil, comenzaríamos a trabajar en la empresa de cosméticos, extrañamente él sería el nuevo director de la empresa y yo le daría ayuda legal. ¿Quién era ese hombre que le permitían estar en un puesto tan alto apenas llegaba? Seguramente la inyección de capital sería bastante considerable para que eso hubiera sucedido. No quería que ese hombre me descontrolara y me hiciera molestar, en realidad no sabía por qué lo lograba, era como si con solo respirar él ya colmaba mi paciencia. Pero a pesar de todo yo siempre fui un apersona profesional, muy profesional, y eso no iba a cambiar. Trabajaría con él como trabajaba con todo el mundo, no tenía por qué ser diferente.

Llegué a casa luego de la bendita fiesta en honor del señor Weasley, estaba muy cansada solo quería tomar un baño y dormir, gracias a Dios que Draco tenía el mismo pensamiento que yo. Nos acostamos en silencio luego de tomar una ducha juntos en la que nada pasó, solo nos enjabonamos mutuamente en un acto que me pareció muy intimo, por unos segundos pensé en nosotros como un matrimonio viejo en el que ambos son buenos amigos acostumbrados el uno al otro. Ese pensamiento no me abandonó... ¿Eso eramos Draco y yo? ¿Buenos amigos acostumbrados a estar juntos?

—Draco... —lo llamé en voz baja cuando estábamos en la cama a punto de dormir, él tenía los ojos cerrados y su rostro estaba relajado, sin embargo frunció el ceño cuando escuchó mi voz, produjo un ruido gutural indicando que me había escuchado asi que continué—, ¿Crees que le falta pasión a nuestro matrimonio?

—¿Preguntas eso luego de cinco años casados? —inquirió abriendo los ojos pesadamente—, es un poco tarde para eso, cariño... ¿Por qué estas pensando en tonterías?

—El baño que nos dimos hace un momento...

—¿Qué hay con eso?

—Se sintió tremendamente intimo y...

—¿Y no se supone que eso es bueno en una pareja? ¡Demonios, Hermione! —explotó Draco molesto sin dejarme explicarle lo que sentía—, ¡Nunca te conformas! Se supone que tener una relación más intima es algo bueno, pero no, tú tienes que buscarle un pero a todo. ¿No te parece suficiente?

—Tienes razón —repliqué con frialdad—, es suficiente. Buenas noches.

Draco no se inmutó, no me pidió disculpas ni siquiera se dio por aludido, solo se acomodó en la cama y volvió a dormir plácidamente. Ya entendía lo que le faltaba a mi vida, le faltaba pasión. Una pasión que no estaba segura de haber tenido nunca. Me acomodé entre las sabanas dispuesta a dormir, pero Morfeo no terminaba de venir por mí, así que me quedé despierta hasta muy tarde dándole vueltas a un único pensamiento en mi mente: Los ojos del idiota pelirrojo...

A pesar de no haber dormido como debía me levanté tan temprano como siempre, por fin comenzaría a trabajar en la empresa cosmética, no importa con quien tuviera que hacerlo. Por fin me involucraba en los trabajos de otra empresa, amaba cargarme de trabajos y responsabilidades, estaba en mi elemento y nada podía acabar con mi buen humor.

—Me encanta verte de buen humor —comentó Draco dirigiéndome una de sus sonrisas dignas de comercial, si, tenía un esposo hermoso, una casa hermosa y el trabajo que quería, ¿Por qué me complicaba la vida con tonterías como la pasión?

—Lo estoy —respondí sonriendo—, sabes que hace mucho que quería hacerme cargo de la parte legal de otra de las empresas.

—Y por eso es que hago esto, para complacerte —replicó dándome un beso corto pero muy tierno que casi me hace suspirar, pero extrañamente sentí el beso vacío, había algo que no terminaba de entender... Sonreí ante el beso e ignoré mis pensamientos que seguramente fueran consecuencia de alguna etapa de melancolía y dramatismo.

—Me voy, ¿Almorzaremos juntos? —inquirí tomando mi bolso de mano y revisándolo para asegurarme que las llaves estaban ahí.

—Si, paso por ti —respondió Draco sirviéndose unas tostadas con mermelada, Draco amaba los sabores dulces, excepto el café que tomaba amargo. Lo conocía muy bien, o al menos eso creía.

Entré a mi auto sin prestar demasiada atención a mi alrededor, acomodé mis cosas, acomodé el cinturón de seguridad una cinco veces y tambien los espejos del auto, a veces solía ser demasiado maniática con algunas cosas como la seguridad y las reglas, y ese día no sería la excepción, todo debía estar perfecto. Prendí el auto y puse la radio a todo volumen comenzando así mi dia perfecto. Estaba de un humor excelente, todo había salido bien durante mi trayecto a mi nueva oficina. Una llamada telefónica entró a mi teléfono mientras bajaba del auto.

—Buenos días, jefa —me saludó Dean jovialmente—. Estás un poco retrasada.

—Hoy estaré en Jeug Inc. —respondí sonriendo ante su descaro, Dean siempre llegaba tarde—. Hoy estarás a cargo, no le prendas fuego a nada.

—Entendido, jefa —dijo cual soldado antes de cortar la llamada, mi humor solamente mejoraba a cada segundo.

Caminando hacia la puerta del edificio pasé cerca del auto de Weasley, el cabello color fuego que él tenía no pasaba fácilmente desapercibido y menos a la luz del sol.

—... aún así no entiendo por qué debo usar mi nombre —replicaba en voz baja pero clara, se quedó callado esperando la respuesta de su interlocutor y luego continuó—. Te estoy diciendo que entiendo eso pero... Bien, bien. Lo aceptaré por esta vez, pero no se repetirá, ¿me oyes? —al parecer la respuesta fue positiva porque pareció calmarse—. Debes venir a casa para que te conozcan, es conveniente que mi familia te tenga confianza. De acuerdo, te llamo después.

El pelirrojo colgó el teléfono y yo caminé rápidamente para que no notara que estaba escuchando su conversación, la cual era sumamente extraña... ¿Por qué quería ocultar su nombre? ¿De quién quería ocultar su nombre? Debía vigilarlo, algo no estaba bien con ese hombre. Y, ¿por qué negarlo? El asunto se estaba tornando sumamente interesante, me sentía como una espía investigando un caso importante. Reí ante ese pensamiento lo que provocó que alguien riera a mi espalda.

—Si la mujer sabe reír después de todo, yo pensé que solo sabía tener mala cara todo el día —dijo en tono burlón.

—Creo que usted debería tener un poco más de respeto hacia mí —repliqué con frialdad—, no tolero ni consiento ese tipo de trato hacia mi persona y mucho menos en el trabajo.

—Tranquila, preciosa —dijo con descaro el muy idiota, lo que causó que mi boca se abriera de la impresión, ¿Quién se creía que era?—. No tienes que despilfarrar tu mal humor en mí, mejor entremos a trabajar.

Él siguió su camino dejándome ahí parada totalmente impresionada, ese hombre se volvía más idiota por momentos. Todo el buen humor que había acumulado durante toda la mañana se evaporó en segundos por culpa de ese maldito pelirrojo.

 **Ginny.**

Terminé de arreglarme para ir a la universidad, me miré al espejo contenta con el resultado, miré el reloj solo para darme cuenta de lo increíblemente tarde que iba, no para entrar a clases, para eso iba con tiempo de sobra. Tomé mi bolso y salí corriendo de la casa, ignorando por completo las quejas de mi madre porque me iba sin comer, pero de verdad no tenía tiempo. Corrí cada vez más rápido sin quitarle la vista al reloj, era muy tarde, me demoré mucho tiempo en arreglarme, pero es que ese día era especial.

Ya mencioné que iba con tiempo de sobra para entrar a clases, entonces la pregunta es: ¿Por qué insistía en que iba tarde? Todo comenzó hacía unos pocos días mientras viajaba en el tren, nunca lo hacía si podía evitarlo porque siempre hay demasiada gente en las mañanas, pero cuando necesitaba llegar temprano a la universidad lo tomaba. Siempre que así era me iba muy temprano para evitar a las personas, ese día tenía que llegar temprano para terminar un trabajo sumamente largo y difícil; logré montarme en el tren con pocas personas, lo cual era mi objetivo, puse nis audífonos a todo volumen y deje que la música de Ed Sheeran me envolviera, miré hacia afuera a través del cristal mientras una cálida voz me decía que era perfecta... Un reflejo verde en el cristal llamó mi atención y me hizo olvidar la canción que aún sonaba, enfoqué mi mirada hacia el reflejo curiosa por descubrir qué lo producía.

Un par de esmeraldas me dejaron cautivada, esmeraldas enmarcadas tras unos cristales gruesos; no pude dejar de verlas aunque hubiera querido hacerlo, las esmeraldas que llamaron mi atención eran los hermosos ojos de un hombre, ojos verdes, cabello negro y desordenado, labios finos que aparentaban ser suaves... Pero lo más llamativo de todo era su mirada... Parecía triste y melancólica...

Él también escuchaba música y, al igual que yo lo estaba haciendo anteriormente, miraba hacia afuera del tren. Su mirada estaba totalmente perdida en la lejanía lo que me dió oportunidad de verlo con más detalle, la canción cambió y yo apenas y lo noté, estaba totalmente cautivada por causa de esos ojos tristes.

Y desde entonces me iba todos los dias en tren a la misma hora solo para verlo, patética, lo sé. Pero ese día sería distinto, ¡Ese día ne atrevería a hablarle al fin!

...

Fin del capítulo!!

Este capítulo va dedicado a Amortetia! Estás desaparecida, mujer! Extraño tus review en mis historias!

Lo prometido es deuda! Finalicé el fic de "eres solo mía" (Que si no lo has leído te invito a hacerlo, es un Romione que amé a escribir). Y como ya finalizó pues ahora toda mi atención está puesta en este fic y en "domando a la fiera". El fic de eres solo mía lo creé en un intento de hacer ver por qué Hermione no debe estar con Harry, este es mi intento por hacer ver por qué Hermione no debe estar con Draco! Ojo, Draco no será el villano, será un protagonista mas, (los que me leen saben que amo el canon). No pensaba tener un Hanny en ésta historia, solo iba a sobreentender que Harry y Ginny estaban casados. Pero no me pude resistir! Sin embargo no será como en domando a la fiera donde tienen mucho protagonismo, aquí tendrán escenas cortas desde la perspectiva de Ginny solamente. Espero que lo disfruten, habían muchas personas esperando por este fic asi que espero no decepcionarlos.

Saludos!


	3. Capítulo III

**Astoria**

Londres, sinónimo de Draco Malfoy, sinónimo de dolor, sinónimo de amargura...

No quería volver...

Volver significaba soportar un terrible dolor, el dolor de saber que no me había elegido a mí, el dolor de saberlo casado con otra. ¿Por qué demonios tenía que volver a Londres? ¿Por qué no podía quedarme en Francia en mi exilio autoimpuesto? Estaba bien allí, era feliz en Francia, o al menos lo más feliz que podía ser sin él.

—Señorita Greengrass —me llamó uno de los hombres de la mudanza, volteé a verlo sin demostrar emoción alguna en mi rostro, nadie nunca ha podido saber cuán destruida estoy por dentro—, ¿Este cuadro debe llevarse a la otra galería con los demás?

Observé el cuadro por unos minutos, considerando si era factible o no llevarlo conmigo. Si era capaz de dejar ese maldito cuadro atrás significaría un avance en mi vida, significaría que dejé ir a Draco Malfoy y lo había olvidado para siempre. Sí, lo mejor para mí era dejarlo. Sabía que era lo que debía hacer.

—Envuélvalo y que lo llevan a Londres con mis cosas personales —dije sin poder evitarlo, me maldije a mí misma por ser tan débil, aun asi agregué: —. Trátenlo con cuidado, es una pieza delicada.

Pieza delicada… Pieza delicada mi trasero. Era una maldición con la que cargaba desde hace años y parecía que nunca iba a acabar tal maldición.

...

 **Hermione**

El día había transcurrido de una manera muy lenta, no puedo decir que había sido también aburrido, fue más bien frustrante. Tenía que repasar junto con el idiota pelirrojo una serie de leyes que las cosméticas debían seguir a cabalidad, así evitaríamos multas y demandas. Él no me estaba prestando la menor atención, podía verlo con sus ojos fijos en mí como si de hecho me estuviera escuchando, pero en realidad estaba perdido en un lugar lejano desde lo que me imaginaba que podían ser horas enteras.

—Debería estarme prestando atención —repliqué con tono de voz severo, parecía una profesora dándole un regaño a un alumno que no realizó la tarea—, esto es importante, señor Weasley.

—Estoy prestando atención —se defendió el descarado.

— ¿A si? ¿De qué estaba hablando?

—Algo de trabajo —contestó como si tal cosa sin una pizca de vergüenza. Ese hombre lograría que me diera una ulcera y apenas era el primer día de trabajo, estaba segura que la pasaría mucho peor a partir de ese día.

— ¿Algo de trabajo? —repetí con un chillido involuntario, él me observó como si estuviera loca, pero el loco era él, ¿Qué clase de loco tenía Draco por socio?

—Y algo muy aburrido por cierto —continuó sonriendo, su sonrisa era extraña y su mirada lo era aún más, parecía divertido el idiota. No, no lo parecía, él se estaba divirtiendo a mi costa y no lo iba a permitir.

—Pues mañana debe realizar un informe explicando todo lo que hablamos hoy —mandé con malicia—. Los empleados deben entender por qué es tan importante cumplir estas leyes.

—Señorita Granger…

—Señora Malfoy —puntualicé—, soy la señora Malfoy.

—Sí, claro —dijo con algo parecido al desprecio—. Ya lo sé. Pero creo que ese trabajo es para su asistente, no para mí que soy uno de los socios.

—Pero ya que usted me estaba prestando la total atención a pesar de lo aburrido del asunto imaginé que podría realizar un pequeño informe para los empleados que seguramente, como usted, el asunto les parecerá aburrido al extremo.

La cara de ese hombre me pareció graciosa en extremo, puede que incluso un poco adorable, resultaba fácil y divertido jugar con él, no me había divertido tanto en mucho tiempo. Y esa afirmación me golpeó duramente, ese extraño había logrado tantos cambios de humor en mí que resultaba sumamente extraño.

— ¿Qué te parece si lo hacemos juntos y presentamos una pequeña charla para los empleados? —inquirí sin estar segura si era porque era una buena idea para el trabajo o si realmente quería pasar tiempo con ese idiota y saber a ciencia cierta qué demonios me hacía sentir, no era posible que estar con alguien fuera así. De pronto me molestaba, de pronto me divertía, de pronto me enternecía, y al segundo siguiente quería golpearlo en la cara.

—Suena a tarea escolar —replicó frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Soy tú profesor acaso? —dije como respuesta, él se sonrojó visiblemente pero no respondió, solo alargó su mano y tomo uno de los muchos libros que yo tenía en el escritorio y se dispuso a leerlo.

Extrañamente una vez que se metió en ello seriamente Ron resultó ser de mucha ayuda, aunque lucía mortalmente aburrido, eso no implicó que trabajara menos. Realmente se puso serio una vez que quiso hacerlo, y extrañamente todo se volvió más ameno. Hacia la medianoche recibí una llamada de Draco, y solo por eso supimos la hora que era, pues ninguno de los dos sintió el correr del tiempo mientras trabajábamos, tuve que disculparme con mi esposo y prometerle dejar el trabajo de inmediato y volver a casa cuanto antes para que se calmara. Draco no era celoso conmigo, pero no le gustaba que trabajara de más, él sabía que si me dejaba podría quedarme a vivir en el trabajo. Se volvió sobreprotector conmigo en ese aspecto luego de que una vez colapsara mientras estudiábamos juntos. Me hizo prometer no obsesionarme con el trabajo y no descuidar mi salud.

Ron me acompañó hasta mi auto y se disculpó por haber trabajado hasta tarde, yo también me disculpé con él, me subí al auto y noté que él no se fue hacia el suyo hasta verme partir. En realidad no era tan idiota a veces, solo algunas veces.

…

 **Ron**

¡Que si era mi profesora! Por dios, si esa mujer supiera todo lo que pasó por mi mente en ese momento me hubiera denunciado por acoso sexual. No sé qué era lo que tenía, pero había algo en ella que me excitaba en extremo, la noche en que la vi por primera vez quedó grabada en mi memoria, y no podía quitarme esa sonrisa de mi mente. Lo peor es que esa noche soñé con ella, y no eran sueños precisamente angelicales, aunque ella sí que me estaba llevando al paraíso. ¡Dios quería tanto hacerla mía! Y cuando se molestaba y sus mejillas se ponían rojas era cuando más bella se veía, su ceño se fruncía y su nariz se respingaba hermosamente, cuando hacía eso solo podía pensar en estrellarla contra la pared y besarla salvajemente. Eso era: con ella quería ponerme salvaje, muy salvaje. Quería besarla, quería tocarla, quería hacerla mía…

Pero ella siempre tenía que recalcarme que estaba casada con el imbécil de Draco Malfoy, él no merecía a una mujer como ella. ¿Acaso ella sabía quién era su esposo? N lo creía, no lo creía en lo absoluto. Yo me estaba metiendo en la boca del lobo y tenía muy claro mis responsabilidades, lo que podía y no podía hacer, y tener algún tipo de relación con ella era una de esas cosas.

Si Harry supiera lo que esa mujer me hace sentir y pensar me sacaría de ese lugar de inmediato y entonces mi carrera se iría al caño. No, yo no tiraría mi carrera por un polvo, no importa lo mucho que me atrajera esa mujer, yo no haría absolutamente nada con ella nunca. Aunque sería difícil no caer en la tentación yo sabía que lo lograría.

—Llegas tarde, Ron —dijo Pansy con su usual cara de pocos amigos.

—Tuve que trabajar hasta tarde —repliqué sin mucho interés.

— ¿Trabajar? —repitió subiendo una ceja—, ¿De verdad estas trabajando?

—Fue para lo que entré ahí, ¿o no?

—Solo no olvides cuál es tu trabajo en ese lugar.

—No lo haré…

—y recuerda que Granger es una zorra —finalizó dirigiéndose a la habitación.

—Malfoy —gruñí, ante lo que Pansy se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta—. Su apellido es Malfoy, Pansy. Que no se te olvide quién es.

Pansy no dijo nada más e ingresó a la habitación, pero yo pude ver cómo apretó el puño con fuerza antes de entrar. Pansy tenía que aceptar tarde o temprano la situación, y era mejor para mí dejarme en claro que ella era una mujer casa y era mejor no pensar tanto en ella. Entré al baño dispuesto a darme una ducha antes de irme a dormir, apenas había pasado un día y ya estaba increíblemente cansado, solo esperaba que el trabajo terminara rápido y poder sobrevivir todo ese tiempo.

...

Fin del capitulo!

Feliz día de la mujer a las chicas que me leen! Tenía tiempo sin subir capitulo, pero últimamente tardo un poco en hacerlo!

Este capítulo va dedicado a la hermosa Yamikaty!! te adoro aunque extraño tus reseñas en mis historias

He estado imaginando la historia de Drastoria y me está encantando! Será hermoso escribirlo!

El Hanny esta basado en un experiencia que tuve aquí en Lima, y que extrañamente fue con una chica (ya lo explicaré mejor cuando llegue a esa parte) Y el Drastoria surgió por una conversación que tuve con un ex novio y al instante imaginé a Draco y Astoria, y definitivamente será así!

Quiero escuchar sus teorías de lo que está sucediendo! Ron está casado con Pansy? Por qué Ron está trabajando en la empresa de Draco? Qué tiene que ver Harry en todo eso? Qué secretos esconde cada personaje?


	4. Capítulo IV

**Hermione**

¡No estaba perdida! ¡Claro que no! Estaba muy segura de dónde estaba... Estaba... Estaba... Estaba en la fábrica de cosméticos, revisando que todos estuvieran cumpliendo con las nuevas leyes y por eso estaba en... Estaba en... Pues estaba exactamente donde estaba y eso era en...

De acuerdo, estaba perdida...

No tenía ni la menor idea de a dónde me había metido, yo solo quería dar una vuelta y conocer las instalaciones, y luego de andar unos minutos me di cuenta que no sabía dónde estaba ni cómo salir de allí. Continué caminando con normalidad, fingiendo saber dónde me encontraba y tener todo bajo control. El maldito orgullo siempre ha podido más que yo, por dentro estaba aterrada gritando porque alguien me auxiliara; pero por fuera era una mujer fuerte que tenía la situación completamente controlada.

— ¿Cuál es el grado de pureza? —inquirió una voz que reconocí como la del pelirrojo idiota.

—Logramos aumentarla a sesenta por ciento —respondió otra voz que no supe de quién era—. Es la mejor.

—Si —replicó con una voz tan seria que casi no la reconozco como suya—, lo mejor será…

El idiota pelirrojo abrió la puerta asustándose con mi presencia en el proceso. Dio un salto hacia atrás logrando hacerme sobresaltar visiblemente, nos miramos a los ojos durante unos segundos. Ambos tragamos saliva y apartamos la vista del otro tan rápido como pudimos.

— ¿Qué hace por aquí, señora Malfoy? —inquirió el pelirrojo cerrando la puerta con rapidez impidiéndome ver lo que sucedía adentro.

—Estoy revisando que se cumplan las nuevas leyes, ¿Y usted? —mi vista se quedó estática en la puerta cerrada, él lo notó y sonrió consoladoramente.

—Estaba viendo cómo va la producción —respondió con una naturalidad que me resultó extraña, y si no hubiera sido porque logró que nos fuéramos de ahí sin yo apenas darme cuenta, no hubiera notado nunca que su actuar era extraño.

— ¿A qué se refería con el "grado de pureza"?

—Pues los productos químicos deben tener cierto grado de pureza, señora Malfoy —contestó sonriendo coquetamente—. Mucho más en estos productos, sabe que un producto sin la debida "pureza" no puede ser bueno para la piel de nuestras clientas. No querrá que nos demanden por arruinarles la piel a las mujeres.

—No, claro que no —acepté sin decir nada más, el señor Weasley me llevó por el camino correcto hacia las oficinas. Me acompañó hasta la mía y entró detrás de mí cerrando la puerta con seguro al entrar.

Me pareció extraño su actuar, pero no dije nada. Preferí esperar a que hablara antes de formularme un actuar sobre su comportamiento tan descarado. Me senté tras mi escritorio y esperé en silencio a que hablara. Él se dirigió a la enorme ventana que había de lado izquierdo de mi oficina, aparentemente interesado en las nubes que coronaban el cielo.

— ¿Qué hacías ahí? —dijo con voz extrañamente sería—. Quiero saber la verdad.

—Ya le dije lo que hacía…

— ¡La mierda que me dijiste allá abajo era una mentira estúpida! —exclamó tan fuerte que me hizo sobresaltar.

—Aunque no fuera cierto —repliqué comenzando asustarme ante su actitud tan extraña y agresiva—, ¿qué importa lo que hacía? Solo caminaba por la fábrica, que yo sepa no es nada malo, y que yo sepa esta empresa no es suya para actuar como el dueño.

—Necesito saber lo que hacía —dijo con un resoplido, parecía querer calmarse. Así que decidí decirle la verdad.

—Me perdí —contesté de mala gana cruzándome de brazos—, ¿feliz? Estaba perdida y por eso estaba ahí.

Él me observó incrédulo, sin embargo después de observarme con mucha atención comenzó a reír sonoramente. Incluso se abrazó a sí mismo sin poder parar de reír, la escena se me antojó realmente cómica, fue entonces que vi lo absurdo de aquella situación y comencé a reír junto con él. Hacía muchos años que no reía de tal manera, me sentí tan libre, tan renovada, como si tuviera quince años nuevamente y no importara nada más que las tareas y el colegio. Extrañamente me encontré a mí misma deseando poder sentirme así cada día, por el resto de mi vida.

Ambos paramos de reír y nos observamos divertidos, Ron me miró totalmente aliviado, parecía que de verdad para él era importante tener la certeza de que yo no tenía razón alguna para estar en esa parte de la fábrica más que por la simple razón de haberme perdido.

—Le creo —dijo sonriendo tan abiertamente que hasta su mirada me sonreía—, demonios, si te creo.

—¿Por qué te preocupa tanto que vaya a la fábrica? —inquirí poniendome seria nuevamente, él borró su sonrisa, se pasó una mano por su cuello, apartó su vista de mí y carraspeó.

—Por nada en especial...

—¿Yo no puedo mentir pero tú si?

—Que bueno que lo entendiste tan rápido —El pelirrojo me dirigió una sonrisa coqueta, me giñó un ojos y salió de mi oficina descaradamente. Él iba a acabar con mi paciencia.

...

 **Ron**

No tenía nada que ver, estaba seguro de que ella no tenía nada que ver con lo que pasaba en la compañía. Y esa certeza me dio un alivio indescriptible, saber que ella estaba libre de toda culpa me hacía sentir mucho mejor.

Todo estaba fluyendo como debía, estaba seguro de que en poco tiempo todo acabaría y podría volver a mi vida normalmente. Pero, cuando todo acabara. ¿Qué sucedería con Hermione? Se suponía que no debía interesarme, se supone que tenía que cumplir con mi trabajo y nada más debía importarme, pero esa mujer me importaba, me importaba demasiado. Mucho más de lo que era permitido en una situación saludable.

Malfoy no la merecía, siempre lo había dicho y lo continuaría diciendo por siempre. Y, siendo sincero, estaba seguro de que quien la merecía era yo, que debía estar era conmigo, solo conmigo. Escuchar su risa tan hermosa me hizo sentir realmente poderoso, podía hacer cualquier cosa por esa sonrisa. Podía lograr cumplir con mi trabajo siempre que ella me regalara otra sonrisa.

Sabía que no debía, aún así no me importó. El recuerdo de su sonrisa me dio la seguridad y valentía para tomar la decisión con una firmeza sobrenatural, me dirigí a su oficina dispuesto a robarle un beso, tenía que hacerlo o me volvería loco. Solo un beso, solo uno... No era tan terrible tener un beso de sus labios. Abrí la puerta de su oficina logrando sobresaltarla, ella me miró totalmente asustada levantándose de su asiento tras el escritorio, seguramente pensando que algo grave había pasado, la verdad es que por mi manera de actuar era lo que parecía. Yo respiraba agitada y pesadamente, asustado y lleno de adrenalina pensando en lo que haría a continuación.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó ella asustandose cada vez más, salió detras de su escritorio y se acercó a mí mirándome interrogante—, ¿pasó algo malo? Señor Weasley, qué...

No la dejé continuar, la atraje hacia mí con fuerza sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, sabía que me golpearía si hubiera sabido mi intención. La atrapé entre mis brazos y choqué mi boca con la suya rápidamente. Y fue ese el instante justo en que me perdí para siempre...

...

 **Harry**

Estaba montado en el mismo tren de siempre, escuchando mi música favorita desde mi teléfono, intentando olvidar todos mis malos pensamientos, como de costumbre.

Es complicado olvidarse de todo cuando se han visto tantas cosas como yo, agregándole el hecho de estar prácticamente solo en el mundo, de no ser por Ron estaría completamente solo. Pero al menos sé que tengo alguien con quien contar y eso me alivia un poco, solo un poco.

La música de Queen me envolvió, Freddie Mercury quería ser libre… Igual que yo… Por alguna razón mis ojos se enfocaron en un punto del tren y tarde casi 30 segundos en notar que en ese punto había una chica mirándome, una pelirroja, y fue entonces que me di cuenta que era ella la razón por la que mi vista se enfocó en ese punto. Me miraba tan fijamente que parecía que en cualquier momento volarían mis sesos en el suelo. ¿Qué demonios le sucedía? Mi ceño se frunció visiblemente, no me agradaba que me miraran de esa manera, ¿Qué le sucedía a esa niña?

Ella era una pequeña cosa pelirroja y pecosa, con unos ojos marrones que me miraban sin parpadear, se acercó a mí como quien no quiere la cosa. La esperé pensando en lo que tenía por decirme, preparándome para cualquiera de sus intensiones, cuando llegó lo suficientemente cerca me dijo con voz suave:

— ¿Podría decirme cuál es la canción que escucha?

— ¿Qué? —pregunté confundido quitándome los audífonos, seguramente no la había escuchado claramente por tener los audífono puestos.

— ¿Podrías decirme cuál es la canción que estás escuchando? —repitió un poco más nerviosa que antes, pude notar como el color subía rápidamente a su rostro y su mirada, antes intensa, rehuía de la mía. Ella sí que era extraña a mi parecer.

—I want to break free —respondí un poco a la defensiva, pues aún era extraña esa chica.

Ella me tendió su celular mientras me pedía que le esceibiera el nombre de la canción y el grupo que la cantaba. Lo escribí rápidamente, aún pensando que había algo extraño en esa situación. Le devolví el teléfono, me dio las gracias y entonces se alejó de mí sin atreverse a mirarme nuevamente, ¿por qué quería saber qué estaba escuchando?

...

Fin del capítulo!!

Este capítulo está dedicado a mi hermosa Inmaru!! I love you, princess! Estás super perdida, tanto en tus historias como en las mías! Espero que todo este bien, te deseo lo mejor!

Volví!! Espero poder subir capítulo de Domando a la fiera pronto! No se desesperen los que leen esa y mis otras historias, las continuaré. Oigan, si monté capitulo del trío de oro, todo es posible! jajajaja...

Bueno, explico mi anécdota con la chica que inspiró el Hanny: Como algunos de ustedes saben me mudé de Venezuela a Perú. Un día iba en el metropolitano de aquí, y una chica bastante pequeña me miró, de una manera muy fija. Cuando me fijé en ella me sentí incómoda, incluso pensé que ella me diría algo malo y me estaba preparando para pelear con ella si era preciso. Pero en su lugar me preguntó qué canción estaba escuchando... Fue super raro, le dije cual era, pero al igual que en la escena de aquí, me dio su teléfono para que lo escribiera. Eso hice, luego me dio las gracias y se fue. Nunca más la volví a ver, pero fue algo tan extraño que no pude olvidarlo nunca...


	5. Capítulo V

**Ron**

—Bueno, por fin conseguí meterte en la empresa de cosméticos de Malfoy —decía Pansy con su usual voz tan fastidiosa como siempre, me hartaba solo tener que escucharla—, ¿me estas escuchando, Weasley?

—Sí, si, si, Pansy —respondí agitando mi mano y sin ocultar mi obvio fastidio al tener que escucharla—. Muchísimas gracias, ¿sí?

—Mira, Weasley, yo tampoco te soporto —comenzó ella poniendo una de sus manos en la frente, algo que siempre hacia cuando intentaba calmar su mal humor—. Pero debes ser profesional, mi cuello está en riesgo, además…

—Además del de tu querido Malfoy —completé por ella , ganándome en el proceso una mirada fulminante llena de odio.

—No te pases de la raya.

Volví mi vista hacia afuera del auto, íbamos en un carro negro propiedad de la morena. La reunión en la mansión Nott era sumamente importante, debía relacionarme con todos y ser tan carismático como me fuera posible, algo en lo que siempre fracasaba estrepitosamente. Pero ese día debía ser la excepción. Mi trabajo y mi cuello estaban en juego. En el auto no solo íbamos Pansy y yo, sino también Harry quien iba conduciendo, ¿cómo había dejado que Harry me convenciera de hacer esto? ¡Maldito Potter! Siempre me convencía para hacer las más grandes locuras.

—Recuerda, Ron —dijo Harry mirándome a través del retrovisor, parecía más idiota que nunca con ese traje de pingüino—. Este negocio es muy importante, estrecha manos, sé carismático por una puta vez en tu vida. Y gana la confianza de todos.

—Estaría más cómodo si pudiera usar otro nombre y no el mío.

—Como si ellos no fueran a investigarte… —replicó Pansy, pero se quedó callada ante la mirada que le dirigió Harry—. Bien, hagan lo que quieran. Solo recuerda: intentarás ayudar a Draco, se supone que hoy me voy a Estados Unidos, no puedes confiar en nadie, y mucho menos en la zorra de Granger.

— ¿Granger? —inquirí al no recordar ese apellido de lo que había estudiado.

—Es la señora Malfoy —respondió Harry en un tono de voz burlón, nada propio en él. Se veía divertido de poder burlarse de pansy, no lo culpaba, a mí también me gustaba burlarme de ella. Ella no lograba terminar de caerle bien a nadie, era una arpía cuando se lo proponía, la cosa es que cuando no se lo proponía también lo era.

— ¿Malfoy? —repetí sin terminar de entender.

—Es la esposa de Draco Malfoy —solto Harry mirándome de manera significativa por encima de sus gafas, ambos le echamos un rápido vistazo a Pansy quien miraba por la ventana claramente malhumorada. Harry se acomodó las gafas y continuó manejando como si nada hubiera pasado. Sabía que debía guardar silencio por aquella revelación, pero no pude hacerlo.

— ¿Él está casado? —inquirí sin poder cerrar mi gran bocota—, ¿y tú haces todo esto por él?

Pansy no me miró apretó sus labios en una fina línea y su mirada se perdió en el horizonte, estaba claro que ese detalle le dolía, para un hombre como yo que los sentimientos no tenían mucha cabida en su vida, me fue casi imposible entender lo que hacía Pansy. ¿Arriesgar la vida de esa manera por un hombre que claramente no la amaba? ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué?

Mi mirada viajó hacia Harry, pero él no quitaba la vista del camino, pensé que quizá se había dado cuenta que su actuar estuvo mal con la chica, pero más tarde me confesaría que en realidad disfrutaba del silencio que logró obtener tras la intromisión en la vida personal de Pansy. Llegamos a la enorme mansión, yo no esperé entrar en un sitio así ni en un millón de años, y sin embargo allí estaba. El jardín era majestuoso, los autos elegantes, y la vista impresionante. Subí mi mirada para asegurarme de que el cielo seguía sobre mi cabeza y de que no había bajado hasta ese lugar para darnos la bienvenida, y debo admitir que la vista me sorprendió. Si hasta el cielo era distinto en ese lugar, brillaban más las estrellas, la luna era más grande y hermosa de lo que recordaba. Supongo que esa era la vida de los ricos, tener todo de lo mejor, y eso extrañamente incluía al cielo. No pude evitar sonreír, esa era en definitiva la vida que yo me merecía.

—Compórtate, Ron —pidió Harry antes de alejarse en el auto sin darme tiempo de replicar. Pansy esperó pacientemente por mí, se notaba que hacía todo con los modales más perfectos que podía haber en el planeta.

—Tiéndeme tu brazo, idiota —me susurró de manera rápida cuando llegué a su lado. Hice lo que me ordenó al instante, sabía que en aquel sitio debía hacerle caso si quería sobrevivir. Me mantuve a su lado el mayor tiempo posible, me presentó a una cantidad innumerable de personas a las que a duras penas pude recordar aproximadamente la quinta parte, bueno quizá la décima parte de todos los presentes.

Cuando Pansy apretó mi brazo con nerviosismo, lo que me hizo enfocar la mirada hacia a donde ella miraba. Un hombre rubio y muy alto estaba ante nosotros, su quijada levemente puntiaguda le daba un extraño aire elegante, además de su manera de mirar a todos por sobre el hombro, como si todos debieran estar a sus pies logró molestarme de inmediato. ¿Ese era? ¿Ese era el hombre por el que Pansy estaba dispuesta a hacer todo esto? La miré inquisitivamente y luego volví mi vista al rubio idiota; en realidad quedaban muy bien juntos si me ponía a detallarlos, ¿qué clase de persona sería la esposa de Malfoy? En mi mente dibuje la cara de una mujer muy arrogante con muy mala cara, hermosa, eso era seguro, pero tan malhumorada que le quitaría toda su belleza en el instante en que le dirigieras una segunda mirada.

—Draco —lo llamó Pansy con voz suave, casi no pude reconocer a la arpía que en realidad era. El rubio volteó en nuestra dirección y sonrió hacia mi compañera, se acercó a nosotros y le besó el cachete con galantería, era obvio que él sabía que ella comía de su mano. Casi sentí lastima por ella—. Te presento a Ronald Weasley.

—Un gusto, señor Weasley —dijo el hombre arrastrando sus palabras, hasta como hablaba era un completo fastidio—. Así que usted es el hombre tan famoso del que me ha hablado Theodore, al parecer tiene la mejor de las recomendaciones.

—Sabes que siempre hago lo mejor para ti, Draco —replicó Pansy en cuanto Malfoy la observó, batió las pestañas con bastante coquetería, a lo que el hombre ensanchó la sonrisa.

—Lo sé, por eso confío en ti, hermosa —Pansy se derritió al instante y Malfoy solo la adulaba más y más, todo para demostrar lo estúpidas que se volvían las mujeres cuando se enamoraban.

Decidí huir rápidamente a tomar aire, tanta falsedad en tan poco espacio me iba a volver completamente loco, sonrisas falsas, amistades falsas, amores falsos. Yo vengo de una familia pobre, pero al menos todos son sinceros, al menos nos respetamos verdaderamente entre nosotros y no fingíamos hacerlo para darnos una puñalada por la espalda a la más mínima oportunidad. Decidí ir al balcón a contemplar desde ahí el jardín con más detalle. Una hermosa figura llamó mi atención poderosamente; una mujer muy hermosa miraba al cielo desde el enorme balcón, su mirada parecía triste, sin embargo una sonrisa verdadera se formó en sus labios al observar las estrellas. Ella parecía conformarse con tan poco, parecía que para ella no había mayor tesoro que ese cielo estrellado. Ella era hermosa, su vestido de un azul, que podía competir con el color de mis ojos, se amoldaba a su figura resaltándola hermosamente; sus ojos marrones brillaban como los de una niña al contemplar un chocolate; sus labios se curvaban perfectamente en lo que para mí es la sonrisa más hermosa sobre la faz de la tierra, su piel levemente morena parecía tener el tacto de un melocotón; en definitiva, la perfección se había hecho mujer frente a mí.

—Es extraño ver en una fiesta como esta a una persona que se tome su tiempo en disfrutar las estrellas —dije atreviéndome a hablarle, ella volteó a verme con lo que me pareció que era curiosidad. Ella me observó de arriba a abajo sin ocultar su desconfianza, era logico pues yo era un desconocido que se atrevía a hablarle sin que nadie nos presentara primero. Pero no me importaba, ella era tan hermosa que nada mas importaba. Su cuello comenzó a volverme loco, parecía ser suave y exquisito; sus ojos desconfiados me atraparon, ella era alguien que actuaba con cautela y eso me gustó; su cuerpo me estaba desquiciando más que nada, y no pude evitar pensar si sería o no capaz de llevarla a la cama esa misma noche, podía no ser así, pero era un reto que quería aceptar. Sonreí sinceramente, no ante mis pensamientos pecaminosos, sino más bien para tranquilizarla ante mi presencia.

—Eso es porque las personas allá adentro están muy ocupados contando su dinero —replicó pareciendo permanecer inmutable demasiado ante mí. Su seguridad me fascinó, y su inteligencia aún más. No voy a negar que soy bastante bruto en algunos temas, pero soy de mente rápida cuando la situación lo requiere, soy una persona más de estrategias que de libros y ese es tanto mi punto fuerte como mi punto débil. Ella parecía ser lo contrario a mí, nos íbamos a complementar de una manera asombrosa, eso podía verlo.

—Eso es verdad —concedí riendo divertido, esa mujer estaba logrando divertirme en ese lugar tan asfixiante y le agradecí internamente. Me sentía en casa nuevamente gracias a ella. Sin embargo mi fuero interno me advirtió que no me confiara de ella, después de todo era una de esas personas tan falsas—. Pero, ¿Tú no eres acaso una de esas personas?

—Por si no lo has notado estoy aquí afuera contigo. —Ella era rápida en sus respuestas, al igual que yo. Una pelea entre ella y yo seguramente sería muy divertido.

—¿Y una vez que entres? —la desafié buscando una excusa para iniciar una riña con ella, quería ver que tanto fuego tenía en su interior— ¿No serás igual que ellos una vez que estés rodeada por ellos?

—Yo no cambio lo que soy por nadie —dijo pareciendo ofendida y echando chispas a través de sus ojos, que vistos desde cerca tenían el color de un caramelo. Ella estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia, y eso me estaba gustando mucho.

—Ya veremos...

—Ron —me llamó Pansy logrando que saliera de la pequeña burbuja que se había formado entre la mujer y yo, volteé a verla casi con fastidio, ¿de verdad tenía que interrumpirme? Aunque entendió mi mirada a ella no le importó en lo más mínimo y continuó—, ven ya están por presentarte. —llevada seguramente por la curiosidad, volteó a ver a mi acompañante, subió su labio en un gesto de total asco y le dijo casi como si deseara no tener que hacerlo:— Granger, tú también deberías venir.

—Ese no es mi apellido —replicó con el mismo gesto que Pansy le dirigía, se notaba que se odiaban, pero extrañamente Malfoy no parecía ser la razón de ello. Parecía que su historia iba mucho más allá de un hombre.

—Agradece que estoy siendo amable, zorra. —Sabía que Pansy era una arpía cuando quería, pero me pareció que se estaba pasando de la raya. Quise intervenir pero Malfoy entró en escena arrastrando a su esposa en el proceso.

Su esposa... Dios, ¿cómo un imbécil como él podía tener por esposa a esa mujer tan bella y perfecta? Lo que es más, cuando él llegó hasta ella, algo pareció morir en sus ojos. ella no era feliz con él, bien, yo iba a hacerla feliz, eso era una promesa que me hacía a mí mismo. Ella era una joya única que Malfoy había secuestrado, y yo se la iba arrebatar de sus manos, ya vería el imbécil ese lo que era tratar a una mujer. Ella era fuego, y yo si estaba dispuesto a quemarme con ella... Porque sabía que sería delicioso, porque sabía que ella tenía mucho por ofrecer. Tenía que hacerla mía, tenia que enseñarle a vivir de nuevo.

—Ni se te ocurra —dijo Pansy con los dientes apretados—. No intentes nada con la zorra de Granger, que no te engañe esa maldita perra.

—¡Oye! —exclamé sorprendido—, ¿qué clase de lenguaje es ese, mujer?

—Es lo que es.

—Quiero presentarles a un nuevo socio, tanto mío cómo de Draco —dijo Theodore Nott llamando la atención de todos, hizo un gesto hacia mí y me acerqué con una sonrisa falsa en mi rostro. No podía hacer nada más, solo que se esperaba de mí para llevar acabo mi trabajo. Solo eso.

—Mucho gusto —dije a todos con cortesía y amabilidad—, es un placer para mí estar aquí, esperemos que nuestros negocios prosperen.

Subí mi copa como si brindara, pero al hacerlo dirigí tanto mi copa como mi mirada a la señora Malfoy, ella enrojeció de tal manera que su rostro adquirió no solo un tono hermoso, sino tambien una expresión tan adorable que mi corazón dio un vuelco. Ella iba a ser mía, de eso no tenía ninguna duda.

...

 **Astoria**

Respiré profundamente aspirando los olores ya tan conocidos por mí desde niña. La casa de mis padres siempre había olido igual: una mezcla entre madreselva, lavanda, limón y el perfume de mi padre. La mezcla era un poco extraña, pero era el olor perfecto para describir mi niñez, además de que ya no lo encontraba en ninguna parte. Entré en la casa encontrándola vacía, seguramente mis padres estaban en el jardín trasero. Ellos no sabían de mi llegada a Londres pues quería sorprenderlos, hacía ya varios años que no los veía y sabía que rodarían unas cuantas lagrimas. Una de las razones por las que preferí darles la sorpresa en casa, no quería dar un espectáculo en pleno aeropuerto. Entré dejando mi maleta en la entrada, era bueno volver a casa con las personas que amo. Sin embargo su recuerdo me golpeó en cuanto salí al jardín, ¿cuántas veces habíamos correteado juntos por ese mismo jardín sin importarnos si nos lastimábamos o ensuciábamos? Recordé verlo trepar arboles como un mono, saltar en los charcos que la lluvia hacia entre la hierba, correr sin control queriendo atraparme para hacerme cosquillas...

Maldito, Draco... ¿Por qué demonios no podía olvidarlo? Mis padres estaban sentados en torno a una pequeña mesa tomando el té de la tarde, casi olvido lo importante que es la hora del té en Inglaterra por estar en un país extranjero.

—¡Adivinen quien...! —quedé a media exclamación al verlo tomando el té junto a mis padres, ¿qué demonios hacía él ahí?

—Astoria... —Mi nombre en su boca fue solo un susurro, sorprendido y alegre por verme, sonrió con toda sinceridad, él estaba feliz de verme de nuevo. Yo no sabía si alegrarme o no por ello— Volviste... ¡Por fin volviste!

Draco se levantó de su asiento y me abrazó, me cargó en sus brazos y me hizo girar en el proceso. Volvió a ponerme en el suelo mientras notaba como brillaban sus ojos al verme, mi corazón se aceleró con el simple hecho de volverlo a ver. Esa no era la mejor manera de olvidarlo, por el contrario, cada vez me enamoraba más del maldito de Draco Malfoy.

...

Fin del capitulo!

Este capitulo es desde la perspectiva de Ron, y debo decir que amé mas escribir como él que como Hermione. Pero debo seguir como ella por el bien de la historia, se supone que él es un misterio en la historia y si digo todo lo que hace o piensa no tiene sentido. Quise subirlo porque me parece que desde el punto de vista de Hermione todo va muy rápido porque no sabemos bien qué piensa Ron. Hice lo que pude para dejar al personaje lo más parecido a mi canon mental, así es como es el Ron de los libros a mis ojos. Un bruto que es bueno para algunas cosas! Dios, lo amo!

Este capitulo va dedicado a mis hermosas Scorose07, inmaru, yamikaty y Amortetia! Las amo y saben que esta historia nació como un regalo a ustedes, gracias por seguir mis historias, comentarme y darme ánimos! Las adoro!

También quiero dedicarlo a una nueva lectora que sigue esta historia de cerca HeartPixie! Gracias por darle una oportunidad a este historia y por disfrutar de ella!

Saludos y besos!


	6. Capítulo VI

**Hermione**

Su boca sobre la mía se sentía suave; sus brazos al rededor de mi cintura se sentían fuertes y posesivos; su pecho cerca del mío se sentía caliente y agitado. Mi estomago se sacudió, cada poro de mi piel sintió un delicioso cosquilleo, mi corazón saltó bruscamente y mis labios querían mucho más de ese beso. Nunca en mi vida había sentido tantas cosas con tan poco, era frustrante pensar en lo bien que besaba el muy idiota.

Podía notar como me derretía; poco a poco comenzaba a convertirme en un liquido espeso y sin forma definida entre sus manos, luché cuanto pude porque no se notara mi excitación, pero un gemido travieso se escapó de mis labios, logrando que el estúpido pelirrojo sonriera sobre ellos con una especie de sorna insoportable; él era insoportable, lo que me hacía sentir era insoportable, toda esa situación era totalmente insoportable. Cuando el hombre pareció necesitar un poco de aire, se alejó de mí sin dejar de sonreír, como un niño pequeño al que su travesura le salió tal y como quería. Pues eso no sería así, las cosas conmigo no eran así de fáciles. Estampé mi mano contra su mejilla, causando un sonido más fuerte del pretendido, pero no por eso menos merecido. El pelirrojo se llevó una mano al sitio exacto donde mi mano lo alcanzó, su mirada perpleja se posó en mí, cambiando rápidamente a una de total ira. Se abalanzó sobre mí buscando mis labios nuevamente, mi mano volvió a subir dispuesta a brindarle otro golpe, pero él la detuvo a tiempo. Me tomó con fuerza arrastrándome un par de pasos hasta mi escritorio donde me arrinconó entre su cuerpo y el mueble. Nuestras respiraciones agitadas se mezclaban deliciosamente, no podía negar que estaba sumamente excitada por causa de ese imbécil.

—¿Se puede saber el por qué del golpe? —resopló molesto mirándome directamente a los ojos.

—Es lo que ganas por tomar lo que ni es tuyo, ni yo pensaba entregarte —respondí con desafío, no le tenía miedo.

—¿Vas a decirme que no te gustó? —Se acercó más a mí, si es que eso fuera posible, y acercó sus deliciosos labios a los míos. Yo no estaba pensando con claridad, aún así pude mantener la cabeza lo suficientemente fria y evitar caer presa de su cuerpo— Acabo de escucharte gemir con solo un beso mío, estoy seguro de que con algo más causaré algunos gritos de placer.

—Suéltame, imbécil —repliqué intentando liberarme de su agarre, luchando por convencerme a mí misma de que él no tenía razón. Ron rozó su boca con la mía con un movimiento rápido que me dejó casi congelada, su mano en mi cintura viajo hacia arriba acariciando suavemente mi cuerpo en el proceso haciéndome temblar, recorrió mi figura lentamente mientras que yo lo único que podía hacer era apartar mi mirada de la suya y mirar al techo, implorando no caer en la tentación que tenía ante mí. El pelirrojo acercó su boca a mi cuello, lo que me causó un terrible vértigo que casi logra hacerme caer desmayada, no contento con ello paso su lengua por una zona sumamente sensible, y de la que yo no tenía ni idea de que existía. El aire se volvió solido en toda la habitación, por lo que me costaba respirar cada vez más; fue entonces cuando lo sentí, una enorme erección se oprimía contra mi vientre, no podía creer que él pretendiera hacer nada más conmigo, después de todo yo era una mujer casada.

—No digas que no te gusta —susurró el hombre contra mi oído, su voz profunda logró que mis piernas flaquearan, por lo que fue un alivio estar recostada contra el escritorio—. Si no fuera así ya habrías gritado por ayuda, en cambio gimes y te derrites entre mis brazos y mi boca... Di lo que quieres, Hermione. Dímelo y lo haré.

—Quiero que me dejes en paz —susurré con la voz rota, me sentí como un pequeño pajarito inocente, temblando de pies a cabeza y con un terrible miedo de lo que él podía hacerme—. Por favor, por favor... Ya déjame...

Pude notar como una sombra oscura cubrió sus ojos, pareció estar realmente triste por mi suplica. Sin decir nada más se separó de mi cuerpo, soltándome por completo, dio un par de pasos hacia atras sin quitar la vista del suelo.

—Perdóname, Hermione —dijo con voz estrangulada, subió su mirada hacia la mía luciendo realmente arrepentido de sus actos—. De verdad lo siento mucho... Me dejé sobrepasar por mis sentimientos sin tener en cuenta los tuyos.

—¿Tus sentimientos? —repetí sin terminar de entender lo que decía.

—Olvídalo —replicó con tristeza—. Solo perdóname, ¿sí? Te juro que algo así jamás se repetirá.

—Está bien, Ronald —contesté sin poder evitar sentirme decepcionada. No era que yo no quisiera estar con él, por Dios, cada centímetro de mi cuerpo suplicaba por más de su contacto. Pero yo era una mujer casada, y estaba mal que sintiera lo que sentía en ese momento por otro hombre que no fuera mi esposo. Yo debía serle fiel a Draco, lo quisiera o no—. Olvidemos que esto sucedió.

—Esa es el problema, Hermione —replicó acercándose a la puerta dispuesto a salir de mi oficina—. Yo no quiero olvidar esto que pasó...

Ron salió con rapidez, sin siquiera darme tiempo de añadir algo más. Tal vez era lo mejor, en realidad no había nada más que yo pudiera decir que no empeorara la situación. Como pude me acerqué a mi silla tras el escritorio y caí en ella pesadamente, eso había sido sumamente intenso. Aún podía sentir el latido descontrolado de mi corazón, la agitación de mi cuerpo, la humedad en mi ropa interior. Me moría por sentirlo dentro de mí mientras me besaba; el cuello, la boca, mis senos y mi cuerpo entero. No pude evitarlo, mis manos bajaron por mi cuerpo hasta llegar al sur. Tuve que tocarme a mí misma para liberar la gran excitación que sentía, alcanzando un fuerte orgasmo que me hizo dar pequeños gritos con el nombre de Ron en ellos, sin embargo no quedé del todo conforme, y sabía que no lo estaría hasta que fuera suya. Pero era un placer que no estaba dispuesta a darme, yo siempre debía ser fiel, costara lo que costara.

 **Astoria**

Delicioso...

Su boca viajando por la cara interna de mis muslos se sentía deliciosa, sus manos sobre mis senos acariciando mis pezones excitados se sentía delicioso.

—Eres tan hermosa como me lo imagine —me susurró llegando a mi sexo con maestría, un pequeño mordisco de su parte en el lugar exacto me hizo soltar un pequeño grito de excitación—. Lo siento, preciosa. Aunque quiero complacerte un poco más, no puedo aguantar mi propia excitación, debo hacerte mía o me volveré loco.

Escaló mi cuerpo como si estuviera acostumbrado a hacerlo, aunque en realidad era la primera vez que hacíamos aquello. Con sus piernas separó las mías metiendo su miembro en mi humedad. Al principio dolió un poco, no puedo negarlo, después de todo yo era virgen y él no lo sabía.

—Por Dios, estas tan estrecha que podría pensar... —Se cortó en seco y dirigió su mirada hacia nuestros sexos unidos, para cuando vio la sangre sus ojos se abrieron casi con terror— ¿Eras virgen? —inquirió incrédulo—, ¿eras virgen, Astoria? ¿Por qué no lo dijiste? Pude haber sido más delicado contigo, pude haberte dejado en paz. ¿Por qué, por qué perdiste la virginidad conmigo?

—Porque te amo, Draco —susurré tomando su mejilla con delicadeza y guiando su mirada hacia la mía—. No sabes por cuanto tiempo soñé con esto... No me arrepiento de nada. Solo... Solo prométeme que esto no se va a complicar.

Sabía que pedía una completa tontería, lo sabía. Aún así quise engañarme diciéndome que si él lo prometía, todo estaría bien. Draco no respondió, tampoco me prometió nada; solamente me besó con pasión sellando la promesa de que todo iba a descontrolarse, y que nada saldría como querían mis tontas fantasías. Sabía que iba a salir sumamente lastimada; con mi alma y mi corazón totalmente destrozados. Aún así, lo besé con la misma pasión con la que él lo hacía, sellando mi destino con alegría. Ya no me importaba lo que pasaría, quería estar con Draco, aunque su matrimonio nos lo impidiera.

...

Fin del capitulo!

Dios, disfruté tanto escribiéndolo que ni siquiera le pasé una revisada antes de publicarlo! Espero que les haya gustado, creo que este tipo de escritos son los que mejor me quedan, siempre me han afirmado que soy buena con el lemmon, sin embargo creo que puedo mejorar este capitulo, así que estén pendientes que para mañana volveré a subirlo un poco más re potenciado!

En fin, como siempre les mando besos! Los amo, y gracias por leer.


	7. Chapter VII

**Ginny**

Lo que más odio en la vida es no encontrar algo que estoy segura de haber visto hacía poco tiempo y que aparentemente desaparece por arte de magia. Como si alguien sin nada mejor que hacer hubiera encantado mis cosas para que simplemente desaparecieran; y eso era justamente lo que acababa de suceder esa noche. Ron nos avisó que llevaría un amigo a cenar, cosa bastante extraña pues, aunque Ron tenía algunos amigos, ninguno de ellos iba a cenar a la casa. La profesión de Ron era bastante peligrosa, y siempre prefería cuidarse las espaldas, ninguno de sus amigos sabía de él más de lo necesario: que tiene muchos hermanos, buenos padres, crecimos siendo bastante pobres, dejó la escuela... En fin, lo suficiente para mantener una conversación amable.

Pero esa noche por fin llevaría a alguien y eso me tenía realmente curiosa, ¿quién podría ser ese "amigo" tan especial? Quería verme bien y dar una buena primera impresión a ese amigo, después de todo debía ser alguien digno de conocer si Ron le tenía tanta confianza. Diez minutos, tenía diez minutos buscando el estúpido suéter, no era posible que no lo encontrara, era el único suéter decente que tenía; los demás ya tenían algunos agujeros, necesitaba ese suéter o pasaría mucho frío durante la cena. Olvidándome totalmente de mi aspecto y, peor aún, olvidando que el estúpido amigo de Ron iría a cenar. Bajé las escaleras con rumbo a la cocina, si yo no podía encontrarlo definitivamente mi madre lo haría, no sé cómo lo hace, pero siempre encuentra todo.

—¡Mamá! —la llamé alargando la ultima "a" denotando mi falta de madurez—, ¿Has visto mi suéter?

—Si, cariño —respondió mi madre con una sonrisa—. Lo tomé para plancharlo, está...

Todos quedamos helados repentinamente, el amigo de mi hermano estaba en la cocina junto con mi madre y alguno de mis hermanos, pero ese no era el problema, no; el problema era que yo había bajado con solo el pantalón y el sostén por vestimenta. Así era, ese hombre me había visto en ropa interior. ¿Quieren saber cuál es la cereza sobre el pastel? Él era el chico del que me había enamorado en el tren.

...

 **Ron**

Era un maldito, un total desgraciado. ¿Cómo pude haberle hecho aquello a Hermione? Me dejé llevar por lo que sentía, por lo que quería, cuando ella nunca me dio su consentimiento. Aunque ese gemido fue... ¡Dios, no debería pensar en eso! Independientemente de eso, ella me golpeó, esa debió ser una clara señal de que quería que parara. No sé hasta cuando voy a ser tan idiota.

—¿Estás bien? —inquirió Harry de camino a casa de mis padres, era hora de que le presentara a mi familia. La verdad es que su Harry no fuera el amigo que es, y si no trabajara conmigo, eso nunca sucedería. En estos negocios no se puede confiar en nadie, pero Harry era decente, era más que un amigo, era mi hermano.

—Si —respondí mientras conducía sin quitar los ojos del camino.

—Si el trabajo es demasiado para ti...

—No es eso —repliqué—, el trabajo va bastante bien, la verdad es que Pansy nos la puso bastante fácil. No tengo ningún problema con eso.

—¿Con qué es tu problema entonces?

—Ninguno.

—Eres un terrible mentiroso, ¿lo sabías?

—¿En serio? Pensé que era muy bueno, ¿no es por eso que tengo este trabajo? Mentir se me da muy bien.

Harry negó con la cabeza sin añadir nada más, se daba cuenta perfectamente que yo no diría nada. Le agradecí mentalmente que permaneciera en silencio durante el recorrido a la casa. Lo mejor que tenía Harry era que sabía cuando dejar de insistir. Además aunque no lo dijera en voz alta, yo sabía que estaba nervioso por conocer a mi familia, quería caerles bien y lograr formar parte de ella, después de todo siempre había estado muy solo. Quizás esa misma soledad era lo que lo había empujado a ese trabajo.

...

 **Harry**

Eso si había sido extraño, no sabía si reír, avergonzarme, correr o hacerle un halago a esa chica. Pero mira que salir en sujetador hasta la cocina y mostrarle todos sus atributos a todos, no era lo que uno esperaría para una primera impresión. Intenté no verla, principalmente porque varios de sus hermanos estaban ahí y corría el riesgo de morir, aunque siendo sincero, la vista valía la pena el riesgo. Esa chica tenía un cuerpo de muerte, sin lugar a dudas. Sin embrago, por respeto a al chica y a mi propia vida, volteé la mirada en cuanto pude; ella salió corriendo a su habitación totalmente asustada, sin embargo había algo en ella que intentaba activar mi memoria, pero no podía terminar de hacerlo, ¿por qué? ¿Quién era ella? Al sentarnos en la mesa a cenar pude recordarla: era la chica extraña del tren.

 **Hermione**

—Es la tercera vez en esta semana que llegas tarde, ¿debería preocuparme? —le pregunté a mi esposo cuando llegó pasadas las dos de la mañana, eso era algo extraño en Draco, él no solía llegar tan tarde a la casa.

—¿En verdad te preocupa? —inquirió él por respuesta, lo miré frunciendo el ceño sin entender su pregunta—, me conoces...

—Porque te conozco es que te lo pregunto.

—No pasa nada, Hermione —respondió el hombre entrando al baño para darse una ducha—, tengo mucho trabajo, es todo.

—Draco, ¿qué es lo que sucede? —insistí, algo le sucedía y quería saber lo que era. No parecía el mismo, podía notarlo cansado y preocupado por algo de lo que yo no tenía idea, pero no podía saberlo si él no me lo decía. Se suponía que debíamos tenernos confianza. Aunque claro, yo no le había dicho nada de lo sucedido con Ron, así que suponía que estábamos a mano, yo tenía mis secretos y él los suyos. Las cosas eran mucho más fáciles así.

Mi celular sonó repentinamente, era muy extraño que alguien llamara tan tarde, el nombre de Ronald Weasley en mi pantalla me causó un terrible mareo, ¿por qué se atrevía a llamarme tan tarde? Bueno, fuera lo que fuera era mejor no contestarle. Definitivamente no necesitaba esa complicación en mi vida, dejé que fuera al buzón y me acosté dispuesta a dormir; Ron dejó un mensaje en el buzón y la notificación me estaba estresando, ¿qué podía ser tan importante que debía dejarme un mensaje?

Intenté no prestarle atención, por unos minutos no le presté atención, simplemente quité la notificación e intenté olvidarlo, claro con mi cerebro tan obsesivo, no pude. Tomé mi teléfono y revisé el correo de voz.

—Hermione —la voz de Ron llegaba ahogada, parecía estar muy mal, me atrevería a decir que estaba herido—, sé que no debería molestarte. Pero... Pero d-debía decirte... Que tú me gustas, Hermione —un quejido de su parte me hizo pensar lo peor, Ron respiró ruidosa y dificultosamente durante un largo rato—. Lamento lo que pasó hace unos días, pero no lo cambiaría por nada, sentir tus labios fue lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y yo...

—¡Ron qué demonios haces? —bramó la voz de un hombre en el fondo, parecía bastante desesperado, lo que solo pudo asustarme más—, ¿estás herido?

—Estoy bien...

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Debo llevarte al hospital enseguida, estas perdiendo demasiada sangre. —Un sonido me indicó que el hombre había levantado a Ron— Eres un imbécil.

—Mi héroe —replicó Ron burlón.

—Cállate, idiota. Si mueres tu madre me matará. ¿Ron? ¿Ron? ¡Despierta, Ron!

El mensaje terminó ahí, mi cuerpo entero estaba temblando de puro miedo, ¿Ron estaba herido? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? ¿Yo iba a perderlo antes de siquiera tenerlo? Solo pude rezar porque nada malo le hubiera pasado, llamé una y otra vez a su teléfono, pero nadie me respondía. Sin importarme absolutamente nada, me vestí con lo primero que encontré y salí dispuesta a encontrar a Ron aunque tuviera que buscarlo en cada hospital de la ciudad.

...

Fin del capitulo!

Este capitulo quedó muy raro, pero quise abarcar varias cosas en poco tiempo, luego lo editaré para darle más forma a la cosa. Pero por hora quedará así. Pronto subiré capitulo de Domando a la Fiera, ya llevo mitad de capitulo escrito, así que pronto lo subiré.

Este capitulo tuvo dos guiños a Harry Potter y la cámara secreta, saben cuales son? Déjenlo en los comentarios!

Besos, los amo!


End file.
